


How to Survive College Finals: A Short Guidebook

by DroughtofApathy



Series: A Thousand Lifetimes [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Feeldoes and Strapons, Group Sex, Just gals being pals, Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Party Games, Slight Dom/Sub, Spankings, directed masturbation, smut with feelings, we've got it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroughtofApathy/pseuds/DroughtofApathy
Summary: No one quite knew how their study break had dissolved into an all-out orgy, but it probably had something to do with the sexually-charged party games, copious alcohol, and general stress pre-finals. College was a wild time for everyone.





	How to Survive College Finals: A Short Guidebook

The last thing Charity had wanted was to disrupt her studying with a party. Granted, the “party” only had six people in attendance, and did at least begin with the illusion of schoolwork, but it had somehow dissolved into this tipsy mess.

Now, Charity was no stick-in-the-mud. In fact, the tall redhead could confidently say she was the second most bawdy of the lot. She had nothing on the raunchier and proudly promiscuous Matavia who went by Tav, but was miles beyond the seemingly chaste Kimberly. Well, she supposed Rosario could get down with the best of them if she wasn’t so focused on being responsible, and Pamela could only ever be described as “chill” despite majoring in computer programming and spending half her day swearing at a screen.

And then there was Ada. After knowing them for four years, Ada wasn’t as anxious and uncomfortable, and was definitely an experienced and worldly person, but no one could ever accuse her of being wild. So how she, along with Kimberly, agreed to Tav’s suggestion, Charity never understood.

But when the fun-loving black woman broke out the alcohol, they, all feeling the stress of finals, grabbed a drink and gave up studying for the night.

Sometimes, Charity liked to reminisce just how the wildly diverse bunch of them had become friends. But Freshman year, despite all living in different dorms, they’d come together for a hellish group project in one of those new student seminar classes. It had been worth half their grade, and after the initial awkwardness, they made a stunningly efficient team.

Between Pamela’s computer graphics, Rosario’s future-congresswoman leadership, Ada’s meticulous organization, Tav’s surprisingly helpful talents talking to people, Kimberly’s ability to mediate any situation and argument that cropped up – and there were several – and Charity’s insightful ability to think several steps ahead, they’d aced it.

And because group projects were one of those things where, if you managed to not die, you became friends out of trauma, they stuck together, despite being in different majors.

Now, in their senior year, they’d finally managed to become financially stable enough to go in on a townhouse that cost each of them somewhere around four hundred a month. They had to share rooms, and in one bedroom’s case share a bed, but it wasn’t too bad. They’d drawn straws the old fashion way to assign spaces, and Ada and Charity became rather close as they spent each night in one queen sized bed, but Charity thought it preferable to squeezing her long form onto one of the single beds the others had to deal with.

Those beds, Charity remembered, had been challenges in and of itself. The other two bedrooms both only had one twin bed, so they’d had to take a trip to Ikea to get some bed frames. One would think a house of queer women could, statistically speaking, manage to assemble some furniture with little problem, but nope. God, and she was an engineering major.

Sleeping with – er, rather sharing a bed with a woman she may have had a crush on for the better part of two years wasn’t as torturous as she’d expected, but Charity thought it had more to do with how little space Ada managed to take up than her own self-control. Besides, with finals ahead, any thoughts Charity had about her insanely attractive bedmate barely registered as she’d tried to cram a semester’s worth of knowledge about biomedical engineering.

So, when Tav had suggested they give up for the night and just drown their stress in alcohol, she hadn’t put up that much of a protest. It was a Friday night, and she had a little time to kill. After both she and Rosario agreed, the latter more reluctantly, the others soon followed.

“C’mon, old-fashioned cheesy party games,” Tav suggested, pouring out six shot glasses. “Never have I ever. You have, you drink. Five fingers up!”

“Hold up,” said Ada, barely ninety pounds. “If there’s a category below lightweight, you can bet your ass I’m in it. No way I’m drinking for every thing I’ve done.” Tav sighed heavily, but nodded. She amended her rules, saying they need only sip, which placated the tiny Ada and the more conservative Kimberly.

Three of them – the skinny Kimberly, Pamela, and Rosario – squeezed onto the couch, and Ada, despite being the tiniest of the lot, claimed the cushy armchair, leaving the other one to Charity, and the foldout circle chair to Tav.

“Okay, so never have I ever…damnit, never mind, I’ve done like everything,” Tav said, huffing in mock-exasperation. “Kimberly, you start.”

The blonde chewed at her lip, thinking. “Never have I ever-” she gave Charity a sly look- “been caught masturbating.” Even saying it made her blush, but it was worth it to see Charity turn bright red.

Cursing her fair skin, the redhead took a small sip and lowered a finger. “It was _one_ time, and you were just as mortified.” She trusted Kimberly not to mention how she’d been whimpering Ada’s name while she’d fingered herself, but Charity still pouted. Tav lowered a finger too, but that surprised no one.

“Never have I ever,” Pamela said, thoughtfully. “Been on either end of a spanking as an adult.” Ada smirked, sipping. Both Tav and Rosario followed suit. But it was Kimberly, who tried very hard to be subtle about it, who got their attention.

“Little-Miss Goody Two Shoes? No!” Pamela teased, good-naturedly giving her a little shove. Kimberly fluffed her hair primly, her lips pressed tightly closed. They weren’t going to get the story out of her that easily.

“Never have I ever had to flash someone to get a drink,” Rosario said. Pamela drank. Tav, smugly saying she didn’t need to do anything to get someone to buy her something, didn’t. Pamela just shrugged unashamedly. A girl had to do what a girl had to do.

“Never have I ever done it in a public place,” Charity said, looking right at Tav. The other woman sighed dramatically, declaring she was being unfairly targeted. “This was your idea, honey.”

“Never have I ever,” said Tav, giving Charity a somewhat vengeful look. “Had a crush on a friend before.” Everyone drank to that, including Tav. She’d gladly take herself down if it meant mutually assured destruction.

“Never have I ever done anything illegal,” Ada said. “And no, Kimberly, shoplifting some gum as a kid doesn’t count.”

Kimberly blushed, scandalized at the very idea. Pamela shrugged, taking a drink. She’d done some unsavory hacking in her day. Tav immediately threw one back, launching into a riveting tale of how she’d gone joyriding in high school. It put her out of the game, but what a way to go. Charity surreptitiously took a drink as Tav wound down. She’d scalped concert tickets once. Made almost a hundred bucks on it too.

“Never have I ever had a one-night stand,” Kimberly said. Every remaining player drank, amusing Kimberly to no end.

“Everyone target the Kimmie,” Pamela said, grinning. “Never have I ever been blonde.” Kimberly scowled, but she wasn’t really that upset.

“Never have I ever cum from foreplay alone,” said Rosario. Kimberly squealed indignantly, snapping that Rosario had promised not to tell anyone about that. “I didn’t say anything, honey.”

“It was just the once, and I was…excited.” Kimberly flushed, turning the attention over to Charity, who’d tried skirting under the radar. “What about you, Charity? What’s your story?”

“I’m out so I can’t say anything,” Charity said, raising her hands.

“Never have I ever been fluent in another language,” said Ada, rescuing Charity from what would surely be a more than a little embarrassing story. Rosario huffed, snapping that just because she could speak Spanish didn’t mean Ada had to be so jealous. “You wish, chica.”

“Never have I ever had a threesome,” Kimberly said. Pamela, Rosario, and Ada all drank. Pamela didn’t really recommend it if it was a couple who asked, because she’d felt decidedly like some third wheel. Personally, Ada didn’t really have any issues being the odd one out, but that was just her. Either way, that question brought both Pamela and Rosario into the losing circle.

“Never have I ever had sex with a man,” Ada said, raising an eyebrow at Kimberly. But the blonde just shook her head, smiling angelically. She’d only ever been with two women in her life, though she’d kissed a fair few guys. “Damnit.”

“Never have I ever fantasized about someone when I was supposed to be in paying attention in class,” Kimberly said.

Ada drank. “Kimberly, I’m a creative writing minor. Fantasizing about stories is what I do on the daily. Ugh, fine. Kimmie wins, big surprise. Now, I want to know about the spanking incident.”

And Tav knew just how to get her to spill the juice: truth or dare. She downed a bottle of beer to get the ball rolling, and before anyone could protest, she sent it spinning. Charity groaned, as the bottle slowly came to a stop in her direction. “I regret everything already. Dare. Do your worst, wait, no!”

“I’ll go easy on you,” Tav said generously. “This time. I dare you to spend the rest of the game topless. Shouldn’t be too bad with your little titties.”

Charity pulled off her top, and reached around to undo her bra, leaving her small breasts exposed to the room. “Just because you’re gifted with cleavage… I’m not even the smallest one here anyway.” A soft flush spread down her neck and over the top of her chest, but it was more to do with being the only one partially naked rather than any residual embarrassment. They’d all seen just about everything over the years anyway.

They all, save for Tav, had smaller breasts, but despite being the tallest, Charity was definitely the smallest proportionally. Rosario, Kimberly, and Pamela were all B cups but varied in band size. And then there was Ada. Ada who had a stupidly small band size, but somehow managed to be a cup size bigger than Charity. Not that Charity spent much time looking at her breasts…

Flushing, Charity spun the bottle, watching at is landed squarely on Pamela who gladly chose dare. Like Tav, Pamela would do most anything with very little shame. “I dare you to go commando for the rest of the night.” Pamela shrugged, standing up and shucking off her pants and boxers. Before she sat back down, she eyed the couch suspiciously and put her pants down first just as a precaution.

“You could have put your pants back on, Pamala,” Rosario said, glancing down at her friend’s bush.

“But it wouldn’t be as fun,” Pamela said, smirking at Kimberly who was trying hard not to peek. With a wink, Pamela spun the bottle.

A few rounds later, all six of them were nearly or completely naked, and Charity was regretting sitting directly across from a naked and entirely unashamed Ada, who wasn’t about to let her lack of dress stop her from sitting crosslegged and sideways.

“I dare you to dry hump a pillow for twenty seconds,” Tav dared Kimberly. The blonde woman blushed hotly, but giggled as she grabbed one of the couch’s decorative pillows. Ada, the most clear headed of the lot, grabbed a clean pillowcase before she could put it between her legs.

None of them thought Kimberly would actually do it, but to their shock, she slowly started grinding her hips down onto the pillow, her face bright red. When Tav called time, she immediately threw it across the room, giggling hysterically.

“Rosario, I dare you to make out with Tav,” Kimberly said, not even bothering to spin the bottle. Rosario looked warily at Tav, who smirked and eagerly leaned forward. Not wanting to be outdone, Rosario climbed over the coffee table, and straddled Tav’s lap.

Charity’s jaw dropped as she watched her two good friends furiously making out. Rosario tangled her hands in Tav’s curly hair, tugging almost painfully. Tav had her arms wrapped around Rosario’s back, her nails digging into the smooth skin.

Long after their three minutes were up, they were still going at it until finally Pamela loudly cleared her throat. Reluctantly, Rosario retreated back to the couch, her face flushed and chest heaving. Charity’s eyes drifted down to her breasts where the nipples were rock hard. Not, mind you, that her own were much better.

“Since you’re so interested,” Rosario said, causing Charity to jerk her head up, flushing hotly. “I dare you to let Ada sit on your lap. Wait, no, straddle your lap.” The look Rosario gave her told Charity she knew all about her little crush and was going to make this torture for the poor redhead.

Ada sauntered over, tilting her head at Charity’s wide-eyed expression. “This okay, Char?” Charity nodded, uncrossing her legs. Ada climbed onto the chair, bracing herself on her knees on either side of Charity’s thighs. This put them face to face. But at Ada’s comforting smile, Charity pulled herself together enough to turn her attention to Pamela.

“I dare you to get spanked by the person of your choice. Has to be over their lap.” For the first time since the games had begun, Pamela blushed. But she turned almost shyly to Kimberly who looked more than a little shocked. Still, she nodded, and motioned for Rosario to give them some room.

The Latina, laughing at the way Pamela began to squirm, claimed Ada’s abandoned chair, sitting back to enjoy the show.

“You okay with this?” Pamela asked as Kimberly sat in the center of the couch. The blonde nodded, so Pamela laid down across her thighs, trying not to put too much weight on her.

“Ready?” Kimberly asked, glancing at her captive audience. Everyone nodded. With a focused determination she brought her hand down on Pamela’s rather bony ass. The other woman yelped, squirming in her lap. But she nodded for Kimberly to continue.

It was not, they found, Kim’s first rodeo on the giving end of a spank, because she soon had Pamela, calm and collected Pamela, whimpering and gasping, trying subtly to grind her pelvis into Kimberly’s slim thighs.

Charity bit back her own moans as she watched, her eyes glazing over. Ada, still straddling her lap, wasn’t helping matters. She watched with rapt attention as Pamela shakily sild off Kimberly’s lap, murmuring an apology for leaving a rather…wet spot behind. But Kim just laughed, wiping it away without a second thought.

“And you all thought I was strictly a bottom,” Kimberly teased, massaging her stinging hand. Pamela moaned deeply, wincing as she sat back down. She was looking at Kimberly in a whole new light.

“I dare you to suck Rosario’s nipples, Tav. I know you’ve been eying them for months.” Tav made a valiant effort to look blasé, but she bit at her lip, barely meeting Rosario’s eyes.

“You want me, chica?” Rosario whispered, getting up to remount Tav’s lap. “You just had to say something. Not like you to be shy taking what you want.”

“This is different,” Tav murmured, looking serious for once in her life. “You’re not just some chick at a bar, love. You’re my friend, and you’re really fucking hot.” Then, she ducked her head, nibbling teasingly at a pebbled nipple. Rosario’s response got lost in her breathy moan.

Charity had her chair arm in a death grip. She knew her friend group had always been teasing and free, but this was going above and beyond. They’d been drinking, sure, but not that much. God, what would happen come morning?

“It can mean as much or as little as you want,” Ada said, apparently reading her mind. “I dare you to kiss me, Charity. If you want, that is.” And Charity did want. She gripped Ada’s face in her hands, and drew her closer. With Ada on her lap, they were roughly the same height, though granted Ada was up on her knees.

Charity melted into a puddle as Ada threaded her fingers through her hair, pulling it out of the haphazard bun. She could taste the little bit of alcohol Ada had drank before as she slipped her tongue into the smaller woman’s mouth. Unsure what to do with her own hands, she settled for gently gripping at Ada’s tiny waist.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Pamela groaned, unsure where to look; at Tav sucking at Rosario’s nipples, or Charity and Ada making out like they were the last two people on Earth. Next to her, Kimberly was panting and squirming just as much, staring at both couples in rapture. The two women exchanged glanced before both nodding and practically jumping on top of one another.

“I – fuck – I feel like we should talk about this,” Ada said, pulling back much to Charity’s disappointment.

“Fuck it,” said Rosario breathlessly, already grinding up against Tav’s leg. “What’s an orgy between friends? Oh, fuck!”

“Not much of an orgy if we don’t all have our hands and mouths all over each other,” Tav said, lifting her head with a sly grin. She looked at the others questioningly, seeing the naked lust in their eyes.

“Clear the area at least,” Ada said, looking disdainfully at the mess of forgotten books and laptops. “I’d rather not end up with Kimberly’s notes on child welfare bleeding onto my back.”

A tribute to their frantic lust for each other, no one argued, and within minutes they’d managed to clear a wide-open space and spread out blankets so Ada wouldn’t have a heart attack about fucking on dirty carpets.

Ada looked to be three seconds from trying to organize what order they got off on, so, making a tactical decision, Charity spread her long body across the blanket, pulling Ada down on top of her. With a dramatic sigh, Ada nodded and slowly snaked her way down between Charity’s long legs.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Tav murmured, kneeling at Ada’s head. Charity flushed, squealing slightly as she felt Ada’s fingers ghost over her thighs. Five pairs of eyes staring at her spread out and humming with arousal was too much, and Charity squeezed her eyes shut, feeling more hands than she could process begin to run over her body.

“Oh, oh fuck!” Charity whimpered as a pair of lips closed over her right nipple. Her hand immediately went to their hair, pulling on short and soft hair. Ah, that would be Pamela then. She felt Pamela moan into her breast, sending tremors straight down to her crotch where Ada insisted, it seemed, on taking her sweet time.

Too curious to stand it, Charity opened her eyes to see Rosario lying underneath the computer major, eagerly lapping at her dripping pussy. Above her, Kimberly and Tav were frantically kissing each other, Tav having one hand between Kimberly’s pale legs.

Not wanting to just lie there and bask in overwhelming pleasure, Charity reached up, nudging Tav’s thigh. The curly haired woman glanced down, grinning lasciviously. She carefully positioned herself over Charity’s face, disengaging herself from Kimberly’s lips long enough to make sure the redhead pinched her thigh if she needed to breathe.

Charity nodded, experimentally darting out her tongue to taste her friend’s juices. They both groaned, and Charity gently urged Ada on by wrapping a leg around her and pulling the tiny woman close.

The smell of sweat and sex permeated the air. Their groans and breathy whimpers mingled together, nearly indistinguishable from one another.

Charity could barely focus on pleasuring Tav as Ada gave up her teasing and launched a frenzied assault on her hypersensitive pussy. She’d never been quiet during sex, but her near-constant moans seemed to be working for Tav whose movements became erratic and her undulating hips frantic.

Pamela, having been alternating between her breasts, soon gave up any finessed technique as Rosario brought her closer and closer to the edge. And Kimberly seemed to be held up by Tav’s sheer strength alone as she whimpered into Tav’s neck.

Had they been racing, Charity wasn’t sure who would be coming out on top. Her own pleasure was making her mind cloudy, and her breathing labored. But just before she could cum herself, she felt Tav’s sloppy movements still entirely before her pussy began to convulse around Charity’s tongue.

The moment Tav slid off her, lying on the blanket with Kimberly on top of her, Charity felt her own orgasm crash over her. And with nothing to muffle her shriek of pleasure, she loudly cried out, nearly catching Ada in the jaw with her wildly bucking hips.

“Oh, fuck! Ada!” Her fingers twisted into the blanket as Ada forcibly held down her hips to lick her through her shuddering climax. She felt like she couldn’t breathe or that her orgasm would never end. “Ada! Oh my god, Ada, yes! Fuck, fuck, I- I can’t-” She weakly pushed at Ada’s head, trying to tell her it was too much. Mercifully, Ada moved away and came up to lay next to the recovering woman.

Barely a moment later, Charity sat up, carefully maneuvering out from under Pamela’s head.

“On the couch,” she ordered Rosario. The Latina arched an eyebrow, unused to taking orders, but nodded, leaving Pamela panting and on edge.

Rosario slouched down to the edge of the couch, quivering with anticipation as Charity knelt between her legs. Pamela whined, until Ada crawled over to her and began sucking at her neck.

“I know you’ve got a strap-on you’re just dying to use,” she whispered into Pamela’s ear. “Why don’t you go get it?” Pamela couldn’t get up fast enough, and she hurried off on shaking legs, leaving a smirking Ada to press up against Kimberly’s shaking back. While Tav continued fingering her dripping pussy, Ada reached around to fondle at her breasts.

“Where- where did Pamela go?” Kimberly asked, her words punctuated by breathy whimpers. Ada’s whispered teasing on just what Pamela went to get sent Kimberly over the edge. The blonde let out a high-pitched squeal as she came, shuddering in two sets of arms.

By the time she recovered, and Rosario had collapsed onto the couch as her own pleasure washed over her, Pamela was back, a black silicone dildo jutting out from her hips. Kimberly practically salivated at the sight, but before she could scramble over to kneel in front of the other woman, Tav beat her to it.

“I love a good cock,” Tav growled, taking the fake dick into her mouth with ease. Pamela threw her head back, groaning. It was times like these she wished they could come up with some sort of toy where she could sense what Tav was doing with her tongue. Instead she, and everyone else, had to settle for watching Tav erotically curl her tongue around the black silicone before taking the modest length into her mouth.

Charity, her head resting on Rosario’s thigh, licked her lips as she watched Tav expertly bob her head back and forth, not gagging once. She’d never liked giving blowjobs, but damn, if that’s how hot it looked, she could understand the appeal.

Tav finally backed off with a pop, smirking at Pamela’s dazed face. With a single motion, she urged Kimberly forward.

“Ever ridden a cock before?” Tav asked, her voice low and entirely too seductive. Kimberly shook her head, staring at the toy in awe. “You’re all nice and wet for it. Think you can handle it, babe?” Kimberly nodded eagerly.

With a moan, Pamela tossed Tav a condom, which she quickly worked down the length. Always better to be safe when sharing toys, in her mind.

Everyone expected her to immediately get on her back and spread her legs, but instead she gently nudged Pamela down and climbed on top of her.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Pamela groaned. She held very still as Kimberly, with Tav coaching her, eased herself onto the protruding dildo. Pamela had grabbed a fairly small one for this very reason, hoping against hope the blonde would want to ride her.

“I- I’m not sure what to do,” Kimberly said shyly. “Tell me?”

Tav winked. “I’ll do you one better. Want to follow by example?” Kimberly nodded, her eyes wide. She’d only managed to slide an inch or so into herself, but she waited on her knees as Tav sauntered into her bedroom. They all watched her go, the hypnotic swing of her hips mesmerizing.

No one dared to breathe until finally, Tav returned, a bright blue dildo jutting out from her pelvis. But unlike Pamela, who wore a harness, Tav’s seemed to stay there on its own. “It’s a feeldoe,” she explained. “Other side’s inside me. Who wants to give it a go?”

Rosario instantly seized her wrist, tugging her down onto the blanket with a hungry expression on her face. “If you don’t fuck me with that thing I might die.” Well, Rosario always did like being extra. Really, all of them save for maybe Pamela and Kimberly did. Both Pamela and Tav were lying in opposite directions so Kimberly could face Rosario.

“I want you to copy exactly what Rosario’s doing,” Ada said, smoothly inserting herself in front of the two couples. “Rosario, slowly.” Rosario groaned, but nodded. Not bothering with any blowjob show, she instead slowly eased down on the lubed condom-covered dildo, sighing in relief.

Kimberly watched with rapt attention, cautiously easing herself down. She bit at her lower lip, wincing slightly as her inner walls adjusted to the slim girth. She’d never taken more than two fingers before.

But soon enough, it didn’t feel so invasive anymore, and as she copied Rosario’s slow movements, she found herself gasping and whimpering. While Tav subtly rocked her hips up to meet Rosario’s agonizingly patient thrusts, Pamela lay as still as she could manage, trying not to make it too uncomfortable for the inexperienced blonde.

“Pamela, you look like you’re going to explode, darling,” Ada cooed, stroking her cheek. “Play with your nipples for me? You too, Tav.” Instantly, both women’s hands went to their own chests.

Charity watched, her own fingers idly teasing her own nipples. Hearing Ada so easily give instructions, so easily give orders, turned her on more than anything else. And when Ada lightly grabbed Rosario’s hips, preventing her from fucking herself any faster, Charity whimpered right along with the desperate Latina.

God, Charity didn’t know how Ada stayed so calm as she whispered orders into Kimberly’s red-tinged ears. She’d have been furiously rubbing at her clit, cumming over her own hand, but Ada barely acknowledged her own arousal. And Charity knew she was turned on. Could see the moisture at her thighs.

“You seem to be having fun, Charity,” Ada said, looking over at her. “I’m afraid I don’t really use strap-ons, but I don’t see why you shouldn’t be in on the fun. Kimmie here is starting to speed up, why don’t you help her through it? Rosario, love. Feel free to go at your own pace.”

Rosario and Tav both moaned in relief, and as Kimberly watched with wide eyes, they took off at light speed. No longer sitting up, Rosario spread herself over Tav’s dark body, and finding their rhythm, they frantically thrust their hips towards each other. Their faces buried in the other’s neck, their pants and moans were muffled, but loud enough to spur Kimberly into action.

“Oh, oh my!” Kimberly moaned, bouncing up and down, her small breasts jiggling with each movement. Pamela slowly arched her pelvis up, the base of the dildo grinding into her clit with every thrust.

Charity licked her lips, moving closer. She maneuvered her taller body behind Kimberly’s, embracing her from the back. Nibbling at the base of her neck, Charity slowly ran her hands over the blonde’s trembling body, reaching down to lightly finger her clit. “Oh!” Kimberly squeezed her eyes shut, grinding deeper into the dildo.

“Oh, fuck me!” Kimberly cried out, leaning into Charity’s touch and blindly scratching at Pamela’s toned stomach. Pamela’s entire body was taunt as she desperately tried to get the stimulation she needed.

The sounds of pleasure, Kimberly’s beautifully debauched whimpers, Charity’s low growl, became too much, and her hips rocketed up, burying the entire length into Kimberly’s wet pussy. They both cried out in pleasure.

Beside them, Tav had wrapped her legs around Rosario’s hips, making their thrusting easier. They were, Ada saw, trying to reach their peaks together, but she wasn’t so sure they were going to make it. Not from the way Rosario’s movement was becoming more sloppy the closer she got.

“Tav, hold out just a little longer for me, can you do that?” Tav nodded, taking several shuddering breaths. “I wonder, my loves. Can you all cum together? Think you can wait just a little more, Pam?”

“I- I don’t know,” Pam said breathlessly, her nostrils flared as she tried to hold off. “I- fuck, Charity, you’ve got to hurry up. I can’t- I need to cum!”

Instantly, Charity worked a hand down between her own legs. She had to switch the hand pleasuring Kimberly to the left so she could catch up, but the scene before her was just so damn arousing it took almost no time at all.

“Join us, Ada,” she said, her voice a deep growl. She wanted desperately to see Ada with her head thrown back in pleasure. To see that composed face slip for just a moment as she surrendered to her body’s ache. She really wanted to be the one to make it happen, but she’d settle for having Kimberly. Not a bad deal.

“Close,” Pamela warned, her voice straining as she tried to hold off. Rosario made a noise that Charity took to be assent, but it was so strangled, she couldn’t be sure.

“Me too,” Kimberly said, her voice cracking as she thrust harder. “Oh, god, please. Please, I need to cum! Ada, hurry!”

“Almost,” Ada said, her voice still maddeningly steady. “Tav, Charity?” Tav nodded sharply, her brow furrowed in concentration. One hand pulled at Rosario’s curls, and the other left long scratch marks in her back.

“Oh, fuck!” Charity gasped. “I’m- fuck. I’m gonna cum soon. Please, Ada! Please let me cum!” She knew she was probably squeezing Kimberly a bit too tightly as both hands worked furiously to bring them off, but neither woman was in any position to care.

“Now,” Ada said. And Charity mentally cheered when she heard Ada moan quietly as she came against her own hand. Or, she would have had she not been shrieking in her own ecstasy, biting down at Kimberly’s pale neck, almost as pale as her own. She felt Kimberly shudder violently, and Pamela beneath them.

Cumming together, all six of them, was a surreal experience. Six distinct voices all crying out in their own way; Ada’s soft gasp, Kimberly’s high-pitched whine, Rosario’s drawn out moan. She felt Kimberly slump against her, saw Rosario and Tav lying motionless on the blanket, the Latina still on top of the other woman. She saw Ada, leaning back against the couch, her knees bent and her middle finger sticky with arousal.

As slowly as she could, she helped Kimberly lay down on the blanket, the fake cock still half-buried inside her. Knees cracking, Charity slowly crawled over to Ada, collapsing down next to her. She purred contentedly, exhaustion taking over, as Ada slowly ran her fingers through her hair.

She dozed off, vaguely aware of Rosario rolling off Tav to lay next to her, nearly touching but still so far apart. Somewhere in her mind, she felt Ava’s presence disappear, and though she whimpered at the loss, her body was just too tired to move.

Hours, maybe days, later, Charity groaned as she blinked awake, squinting at the harsh light of – was it morning? – she didn’t know. Oh, damn, she’d fallen asleep in her contacts. Again. Cursing, she sat up, thanking any god out there that her head didn’t ache too much. Her body was another story. Aside from the pain of having slept on the floor, there was the dull ache between her legs. Though, as she remembered last night, she didn’t regret a thing.

A blanket slipped down into her lap. Something she definitely didn’t remember from before. Blinking, she saw similar blankets on the others. Everyone else still slumbered. She saw two heads of curly dark hair to her left, and a contrast of blonde against brown to her right.

Ada was nowhere to be found. A quick glance around the now-clean room told Charity she’d been cleaning.

“God, I am too old to be sleeping on the floor,” she murmured, wincing as she stretched out.

“Sorry, next time I’ll carry you to our bed with my superior strength,” Ada said dryly, reclining on the couch. Charity jumped slightly, flushing. She felt more than a little ridiculous clutching the blanket up to her chest, considering how Ada had seen everything and then some.

“Eat this,” Ada said, appearing at her side. “Can’t take Advil on an empty stomach.”

She scarfed down the granola bar and half the glass of water, suddenly ravenous. “Thanks. Um, you didn’t have to clean up everything.”

Ada just raised an eyebrow, as if to ask Charity if she remembered who she was talking to. She’d showered, Charity saw, and was wearing just a simple pair of too-long cotton pants, and a camisole. Aware of her own messy appearance, Charity blushed harder. “Um, I’m just- I should shower before the rest of them get up. Can we, um, talk when I get out?”

Ada nodded, giving her a small smile. Which, for Ada, was practically a beaming grin that made Charity feel much lighter.

She took a cold shower, feeling much better after she scrubbed herself clean, brushed the taste of alcohol and…pussy out of her mouth, and sorted out her, frankly, appalling hair situation. By the time she reemerged, dressed and awake, the others had just begun to stir. Charity had to stifle her laughter as she watched Rosaria and Tav awkwardly separate, the feeldoe still inside both of them.

“Fuck,” Tav winced, easing the toy out of her. Rosario held it up, wrinkling her nose. In the light of day, the condom half falling off and stickiness still moist, it looked less than appealing.

Ada stepped forward. “Dishwasher safe? Good, give it here.” They all blinked as she took the toy, not even flinching at the wet mess.

“I have got to stop falling asleep with that thing inside me,” Tav muttered, stretching out without a shred of modesty. Rosario, a little more demure, watched her with interest.

“Sorry, I tried to move you two last night, but you weren’t budging,” Ada said, returning to the living room. She’d managed to wrestle the harness and dildo off of Pamela, but the other two were tangled up in each other like a pair of earbuds. Rosario blushed slightly at that, but Tav gave her a wink which would have been ridiculous had she not pulled it off so well.

They needed to talk about what happened last night, but before anyone could say anything, Ada insisted everyone go get cleaned up. So, while four of them fought over the hot water, Ada and Charity finished putting the living room back together.

“Go out with me?” Charity blurted, turning bright red. “I- I mean, if you want. Unless last night was just a one-off. I- I want…”

“Me?” Ada asked in a quiet voice. “Why would you want me over one of them? I’m not- I’m not… I mean, you’re gorgeous and brilliant, Charity. Any of them would be head over heels. Why would you ever pick me?”

“They’re all wonderful friends, and sure the benefits are mind-blowing. But I’ve had a crush on you for like two years now. And okay, I know that’s really awkward, and we’ve been sharing a bed and all, but I really like you, Ada. Please?”

Ada stopped wringing her hands anxiously. She stopped running through all the reasons Charity couldn’t possibly choose her. Instead, she stepped forward and got up onto her toes. And this time, kissing fully clothed in a pristine living room, Charity felt like she was flying.

Distantly she heard footsteps troop down the stairs like a herd of wild elephants. But with Ada’s arms wrapped around her neck, she couldn’t bring herself to care.


End file.
